


Never Stop

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [30]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt needs to make Kelly understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chicago Fire inspired fic. I was thinking about the show today and the whole story line popped in my head and... this is what came of it. My final fic for June. I did it! I didn't always post/write on time, but I wrote 30 ficlets in June.

Matt looks over at Kelly and licks his lips. "We need to talk."

"We've got nothing to talk about," Kelly says, looking away.

"It's not about... It's about Mills. I heard that he's quitting. Do you know anything about it?" 

"Shay says he's quitting because Dawson couldn't pick or wouldn't."

"Pick?" It takes Matt a moment then he ducks his head. "She came over that day. After we were in the prison, locked down... I was drunk. All of the stuff of Hallie had left... I was packing it up. I never really meant to encourage her, not the way I did."

Kelly sighs. "I never said how sorry I was about Hallie. I know you loved her."

"I love her, Kelly." Matt looks up at him. "I'll never stop, not truly. Like you and..." He trails off, looking away.

"You're right. I'll never stop either." Kelly licks his lips. "You're okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'll be okay. And no, just... The thing with Heather... Kelly, I need you to trust me. I didn't sleep with her. I wasn't ever tempted. I care about her and okay, I love her, but it wasn't about sex. It is friendship and caring and that's all."

Kelly nods. "I overreacted. I'd been trying so hard to re-connect with Heather... It's okay. I'm sorry I freaked out."

Matt nods as well. "Are we okay?"

Looking up at him, Kelly sighs a little. "Yeah. As okay as we have been, I guess."

"Okay." Matt sighs and turns on his heel, heading for the door. When he reaches it, he turns and looks at Kelly. "I miss you, Kelly. I miss the friendship we used to have."

"I miss you, Casey. Maybe... Maybe we could go out for a beer after today's shift. At Molly's?" 

"Sounds good. Oh, and congrats. I heard about you and Renee having a baby."

Kelly nods. "Do you want to meet at Molly's?" 

"Yeah. Six?"

"Sounds good." Kelly watches as Matt finally leaves the room. He sighs and goes back to his paperwork, hoping they really can rekindle their friendship.


End file.
